


The last adventure

by MonkeyLi



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M, Scroogexmagica, magicaxscrooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: Directly set after the Canon Comic "Scrooge's Last Adventure" https://inducks.org/story.php?c=I+TL+2985-1PInspiration was mostly the very last Panel where you can see Magica as tiny spot in the sky, smiling on him. Story starts right there ^^See all the important panels for that story on my tumblr: http://monkey-li.tumblr.com/post/175118727073/new-scroogexmagica-cut-outs-are-long-overdueYou can read this even if you don't know the Comic at all though! ♥ But it is worth reading!No Brigitta bashing! I like Brigitta! But just as a friend for Scrooge ^^





	The last adventure

„Aye… I really am the richest Duck in the World!“

With a liberated smile Scrooge stepped out of the money bin and enjoyed all the people who had gathered here to celebrate. And exactly in the momet where he pronounced these words and looked up into the sky, he saw her... Magica!

If possible his smile became even wider. Even from this distance he could see that she smiled too. An honest, happy smile. His heart made a small jump at the sight. Had she flown all the way from Italy to celebrate his triumph? Although that basically meant that she had failed once again? He didn't believe he would see her again so quickly after they had separated at the depths of Pluto.

Without paying much attention to the rest of the people and his surroundings, he stepped towards her as she made her approach.  
She floated only a few meters above the ground and her face showed how much she was dying to know what had happened.  
"Scrooge... I am so glad that you..." She started while she was still in the air. But suddenly a shrill voice sounded behind Scrooge "Get out of here you nasty witch, leave my Lammiekins alone!" Brigitta had emerged from the money bin and aimed a garlic loaded shotgun at Magica.   
"Brigitta, don't!" Scrooge tried to stop the woman but it was too late and she pulled the trigger. A loud bang.

Magica screamed in pain and fell from the broom.

Scrooge didn't think. Without hesitation he sprinted towards Magica and managed to catch her in his arms just in time. He bounced her fall as good as he could with his arms so as not to hurt her and skillfully used the gravitation of a turn to lower the force of the impact.

Magica had closed her eyes in the fall and waited for the hurting contact with the ground. But it never came, she felt a jolt but no pain. Confused, she opened her eyes and was directly confronted with Scrooge's worried gaze.  
"Magica, are you all right?"

But before she could open her mouth to answer, Brigitta was already with them. "Lammiekins, what are you doing? Why do you catch this witch? After all she has done? I'm sure she was the one who set everyone against you! That she still dares to show up here. This lousy, little..." She started to pull Magica out of his arms while she continued to make nasty remarks about her.

But Scrogge protected Magica from her by quickly turning around. "Brigitta, please stop..." He started in a normal tone. But now she was beside herself with worry and, if she was honest, Jealousy and tried to reach around him to push Magica away. Then Scrooge exploded. "I said: STOP IT!"

Brigitta gave way in shock and even Magica jerked in his arms.

"Can't you see you hurt her? For no reason! She didn't attack me and even if she did. It's a matter between Magica and me and you will never interfere again! Do you understand me?" He didn't scream anymore but his voice was firm and conclusive.

Magica could hardly believe it herself, but she felt sorry for Brigitta. Embarrassed, she wanted to wind herself out of Scrooge's arm, but a stabbing pain in her side made her pause with a moan. Immediately Scrooge's entire attention was turned back to the woman in his arms. "Stop moving unnecessarily, you stubborn fool, you're hurt!"   
But his gaze and voice sounded very soft. Almost... tenderly. Magica felt her cheeks start to turn red. It was not enough that she could feel how muscular his arms and upper body were while he pressed her against himself. No, that look from him made her knees soft and she was glad not to have to walk.  
Scrooge continued not to take notice of his surroundings and turned to carry Magica to the money bin. Her injury had to be treated.

Brigitta watched them silently. She knew what was happening, knew what was going on in Scrooge. She had always known but secretly hoped that he would never realize it himself. Or that Magica would chase him to hell. But she had also noticed the reddened cheeks of the witch... Brigitta was no fool.   
"Lost..." She whispered to herself. She sighed deeply. Too bad, the hunt had been fun for her. It would be lonely without Scrooge's daily rejection.   
But then her friends slowly gathered around her and the victory over the villains was celebrated with a cheerful picnic. She was not alone. 

Fights with this witch were so normal in the environment of the money bin. That not one visitor was surprised that the guest of honor disappeared with her. It was just what they do.

Since there was nothing else she could do anyway, Magica had decided to enjoy this little moment. It wasn't the first time she found herself in his strong arms but it was comforting every time. As if his arms were the warmes and safest place in the world...  
The pain probably went to her head...

"Why are you here?" His quiet voice interrupted her thoughts.  
Why? WHY?  
"Because you jumped against my warning into the damn depths of Pluto from which no one had ever returned before you fool!" She didn't want to get so upset, but she had been sick with concern for him. "I thought..." She swallowed as she felt tears in her eyes.

Please don't.

"I thought I would never see you again. Even with my crystal ball I couldn't find you in the depths and then suddenly I hear on the radio that you've reappeared..."  
Without being able to do anything about it, her arms wound around his neck and she buried her face on his shoulder. "Please don't do anything that foolish ever again..." She sniffed quietly. "At least not without me..." She looked up and saw his astonished eyes directed at her. She had said too much, way too much.

"What are you talking about? I could see how scared you were of this place." In the meantime they had reached his office and he carefully placed her on the desk so as not to hurt her.  
Pity, she would have liked to stay longer in his arms.  
"I would never have wanted you to put yourself in danger because of me..." He could not help himself. Automatically his hand reached out towards her so that his fingers could gently run through her silky hair.

She closed her eyes as his hand touched her cheek from time to time. What did this strange mood between them mean? Why did he speak so gently to her? Why the tender touch? That would only make her hope...

But she wasn't strong enough to resist either. She would later deal with the pain of disappointment. Now she just wanted to enjoy. "The concern for you was worse than any horror these abysses could have hold...I really regret not going with you…"  
She looked aside for a moment and considered what else she could reveal. She had the feeling to talk herself over. He would laugh at her. First she allied herself with his worst enemies and then she allegedly worried. But that was something completely different and she very much hoped that he knew that.

"Scrooge..." She continued hesitantly. "I know you only helped me regain my witchcraft so I could bring your money back but..." Almost helplessly she looked into his eyes which were steadfastly directed at her. "... I could not live with losing you before I could at least show my gratitude. So... if there is anything I can do to make amends for you. Tell me."  
She wanted to glide off the desk carelessly as the pain in her side reminded her why they were in the money bin at all. "Brigitta aims better than you..." She grumbled as she held the aching spot. "You never hit me so hard that I..."

She stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked up at his face again. A superior, complacent grin lay on his lips but also a trace of amusement. Then it occurred to her again. In her research on Scrooge, which she had done very conscientiously, know your enemy! Had she also come across some reports about Buffalo Bill in which Scrooge was mentioned as one of the best marksmen in the Wild West...

"No, you're not missing me, you... you deliberately aim wrong...

If possible, his grin got a little wider. "Maybe..." He meant mysteriously.   
"But before you hurt yourself any more. Let's have a look at the wound. Even if it is probably only a bruise..." But suddenly he came to a standstill. Magica was amused to see his cheeks turning red. The aching spot was pretty exact at her waist, which meant... "Well... I mean, maybe YOU take a look at it while I turn around..."

He quickly turned away from her. After a short moment of silence he continued, "I would have helped you one way or another... I had to have a good explanation because Donald was there and my nephews shouldn't believe I had gone soft. But the depths of Pluto and all the witches of the earth could not have stopped me from helping you... " He had to make an effort not to turn to her. "I would miss our fights. Your attacks keep me alert and young. Therefore you owe me nothing, it was pure self-interest to help you. I need the real Magica in my life..."

Magica was insecure. Why did he say something like that? And not for the first time. Was she really that important to him? Was she allowed to hope? She closed her eyes and breathed deeply once. If she made a mistake now she would destroy everything between them.  
Very carefully, not to strain the wound again, she slipped off the desk and walked towards him. Nervously she played with a strand of hair. "I... I wouldn't be here if I didn't need you too..." Never before had she been so afraid. What if she misunderstood his whole behaviour? If he laughed at her or threw her out?  
With a beating heart she opened the zipper of her dress and let it slide from her body. "Please help me, I don't know much about such injuries..." At least she tried to have a good reason to stand in front of him like that.

Scrooge's heart jumped for joy when he heard her words. Maybe he was as important to her as she was to him. Would she otherwise be here? Was he really allowed to hope?  
At her next words he turned to her, not knowing what was waiting for him. His eyes widened as she stood in front of him. Only dressed in a black brassiere... His mind advised him to turn around immediately. But his eyes refused to look away from her. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if to say something. But his throat was laced up. 

But then his gaze fell on her injury. A large dark spot had formed where she had been hit. Clearly a nasty bruise that was probably very painful.  
For a moment, he forgot his embarrassment when concern for her prevailed. "This looks bad..." Without thinking about it, he carefully touched the spot to see how swollen it was. Magica pulled in the air sharply and not because of the pain. But Scrooge immediately withdrew his hand in regret.  
"Sorry, did I hurt you? We should cool the bruise, then it'll be better in a few days. I have a lot of experience with that." He wanted to turn away to get a cooling pad but Magica held his hand. If he left now, she would lack the courage to say anything ever again.

Hesitantly she put his hand back on her waist and looked deep into his eyes. Trying to figure out what he was thinking. Didn't it move him that she stood almost naked in front of him? Even though she had to admit it was very sweet that he cared so much.  
"Your fingers are pleasantly cool, that's enough." She hesitantly took a step closer to him, put her hand on his chest and leaned against him, sighing softly. Even through his suit she could feel how tight his muscles were. Which wasn't surprising considering the fact that he had caught her from a few feet up without any problems.  
As her hand stroked so gently across his chest she could feel his heartbeat accelerating which made her own heart jump. At least her closeness didn't seem to leave him cold. Or did he just fear a new trick from her?

"Magica... what..." Scrooge started quietly but she interrupted him quickly. "Please... can we just stay that way for a moment? I promise I won't hurt you..."  
Suddenly she felt his strong arms around her and tenderly holding her closer. "Of course..." He answered with a small contented sigh. His heart was beating faster and faster.  
Without really noticing, his hands started stroking her back. She felt so wonderfully warm and soft. And this sight. When he looked down he could see her cleavage pressing against his chest. He seriously wondered if she was clear how intimately she exposed herself in front of him. 

The thought of exploiting that moment so shamelessly gave him a hard time. "Say... don't you want to put something on again? What if someone comes in..."  
Magica retreated from him ashamed. "I see, it is embarrassing for you to be seen with me like this." Uncertain, she looked to the side. Why did he embrace her when he was so uncomfortable?  
Scrooge's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. Her reaction, no, he just couldn't be wrong. Mustn't be wrong.  
He grabbed her wrists before she could fold her hands in front of her chest and looked into her eyes. "I'm just trying to understand what's going on in you! Besides..." 

But before he could continue speaking, the office door was suddenly blown open and his nephew Donald stood in the door. "Uncle Scrooge, are you all right?..." He started. But at the sight he saw in the office, his eyes widened and his mouth remained open. But then he regained his composure and yelled, "You witch! Haven't you done enough damage already? Stop seducing him constantly with your love potions! Would you even sleep with my uncle for that damn dime? You are disgusting!" Besides himself with anger he stormed towards the witch to save his uncle. He meant well. 

As soon as Donald entered the room, Scrooge's arms had closed protectively around Magica to shield her from his nephew's eyes. But he also got angry with his words. He could clearly see in Magica's eyes how much these words hurt her. "Stop it, nephew, I'm not bewitched!" He tried to explain. He wasn't really angry at Donald, how could he blame him for worrying about him? But this whole imbroglio made him angry.

Magica in his arms seemed close to tears. Scrooge's gaze met Donald's eyes and immediately he fell silent in surprise. "Please leave, Donald. Don't look at her..." No, those really weren't the eyes of someone who was under the influence of a spell, but of one who wanted to protect someone at all costs.  
After a long look Donald finally nodded and retreated. Fantastic, these pictures of his uncle with the half-naked witch doing whatever in his office would haunt him forever. Couldn't it have been a magic spell as always? But Donald was neither blind nor stupid. Even he had seen the signs. He had only been much better at suppressing them than Brigitta...

As soon as the door closed again Magica wriggled out of the embrace. "Let go of me, you fool. It was a mistake to come here. Everyone you know will try to save you from me. I am so tired of it..."  
She really couldn't prevent tears from forming in her eyes. "No matter what I do, no one will ever believe it's real. And even you are just too polite to tell me clearly that I should disappear." She sobbed loudly. The eternally long concern for Scrooge had put her mentaly over the edge. She just didn't had the strength anymore to play strong. If all she wanted was to lie in his arms. But that was a dream, a stupid, silly dream.

"I believe you... isn't that enough?" Scrooge surprisedly threw in.  
Magica fell silent all of a sudden and looked at him in amazement.  
"And the only reason I wanted you to cover up..."  
He faltered for a moment and his eyes wandered unconsciously along her body. "Is that I don't want anyone else to see you like this..." He finally added.

At his last words, her cheeks turned red. Unusually shy, she lowered her gaze. "Why...?"  
He walked towards her again and took her face in both hands. "Maybe for the same reason you're here..."  
Magica laughed humorlessly. "No, I don't think so..." Of course not, yes she might be important to him. Make his life one adventure richer. But he never felt for her as she did for him. After all, at the end of the day she was just an evil witch in his eyes.

And even if he was against all expectations so crazy to feel something for her... was she allowed to let that happen? Would it not ruin his life? It was so difficult to make the right decision.  
"I want you to be all mine..." He interrupted her thoughts with a soft voice. "For I.... belong only to you for a long time. No other woman interests me." Suddenly he drew her to himself and approached her face with his. "And right now I wish for nothing more than to be allowed to kiss you... may I?"

He really was a fool, which was no new or surprising finding to be honest. "How... how come you think I would let that happen..." She made a pretty laughable attempt to resist him and continue to be the bad guy.  
Scrooge amusedly raised an eyebrow. "Well, the fact that you flew all the way from Italy to undress in front of me already points somewhat in that direction..." He meant matter-of-factly.  
Now her face turned turkey red. That might be true but that was no reason for him to point that out so succinctly.

"I hate you, you scumbag..." She noted before she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a deep kiss.

She had so often imagined this situation but reality felt so much better. His lips were warm and firm and felt incredibly good on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck to be closer to him, wanting to sink into him. Forgotten were her concerns about what society would say. He was Scrooge McDuck and knew the consequences of this forbidden love. 

She took a moment to stop. Wait a minute, he had never said anything about love, had he? Only that he wanted to possess her and kiss her. She detached herself a little from the kiss and looked at him. His eyes were dark with lust and she felt his heart beating as fast as hers. 

"What's wrong...?" He mumbled tenderly, his mouth so close to her lips that he touched her slightly as he spoke. "Do you want me to stop?..." His eyes focused a little again and he looked at her tenderly. 

Magica melted away. Hadn't he also said that he belonged only to her? Scrooge was certainly not a good person, just as little as she was, but he had lovingly protected her today and held her in his arms…   
She tried to not care about those details for now. Even if she was just an affair for him. If he only desired her body… Wasn’t that enough? Wasn’t that all she could hope for?

She shook her head slightly. "I want to see you too!" She demanded with a firm look into his eyes. He looked at her for a moment uncertain before answering. "As you wish..." He slowly began to open his jacket but Magica held him back. "Let me do that."  
But her hands trembled so much that she had trouble opening the buttons. Finally Scrooge gently laid his hands on hers "Magica..." He lifted her chin and noticed the insecurity in her eyes. "Talk to me, beloved. If you're not sure what you want from me. Then please do not force yourself to do anything."   
Gently he took her in his arm "I am with you and I will not leave you behind again." His hand caressed her head soothingly. "It would be a lie to say that I don't want this..." He laughed dryly. "You have no idea how much I... desire you." His cheeks turned all red while he spoke. "But I want you only if you want me equally and only if you are absolutely sure..." 

No one could expect it to be easy between them. So long they had allegedly been enemies. So long any feelings for the other were suppressed and hidden.

"Beloved?" Was all she returned to that and looked hopefully up to him.  
Scrooge turned a nuance redder in the face. "Aye... isn't it right for you if I call you that?" He asked uncertainly. But Magica only looked deep into his eyes.  
"Do you love me, Scrooge?"

He wished his heartbeat wouldn't roar in his ears like that. But then he suddenly realized what had made Magica so insecure. His eyes widened. Just the idea that he would...  
"Magica... did you thought I would... without... Bless me bagpipes... Never!"  
For a moment, he buried his face in his hands. Only that she had believed for a moment that he would do such a thing. Had he not told her that he... But if he thought about it, no, he did not. Idiot. The gentleman in him was ashamed of himself.

He dared to look at her again. As she stood there in all her beauty. Still dressed only in her brassiere and so completely insecure because of his omission. On the one hand it was clear that she wanted to be close to him, but on the other hand it was also clear that she had a hard time with it if it stayed purely physical.  
He grabbed her hands and kissed them several times before he spoke.

"I love you Magica… Tha gaol agam ort ...“

Again he pulled her into his arms as a happy sob was heard from her. "I could never use you just to satisfy my desire. I don't just want to sleep with you, I want to make love to you."

Now Magica burst completely into tears. But they were liberated tears full of happiness and hope. "I love you Scrooge. I love you too! So much..."   
She sobbed contentedly into his chest. 

Finally she managed to look up. His eyes were so soft and full of love for her that she became dizzy. She wondered how long he had felt that way. How much sorrow she could have saved herself if she had been courageous before. On the other hand she had enjoyed every second with him, one way or the other.   
"Tha gaol agam ort... is that Gaelic? It sounds beautiful..."  
She put her arms around his neck and caressed his beak with hers. "Please, say something else." Scrooge smiled amused at her request. "Tha thu bòidheach... You are beautiful..." He whispered tenderly as he returned the affections.

Magica became quite red with embarrassment "Fool..." She returned tenderly and leaned forward a bit more to kiss him. Without the subliminal fear of only being used, this touch felt so much better and she felt quite hot and her confidence returned. ...   
"Can you teach me that? Then we could communicate with each other without someone else understanding us..." A kind of secret language between her and Scrooge. She really liked the thought. Scrooge looked very happy. "Gladly, the rest of my family unfortunately doesn't have so much interest in the language of our ancestors..." He kissed her again. Maybe she soon belonged to his family aswell... but it was a bit early to think about it.

Satisfied, she ran her finger across his chest. "So..." She started with a mischievous smile and played with the top button of his jacket. "...You desire me? You want to make love to me?"  
Scrooge's cheeks were blazing red. Had that really slipped out?  
Despite his embarrassment, he looked her straight in the eye. "Aye, I do!" He held her by the arms and stepped back a little to take a closer look at her. "You are so incredibly beautiful... I can't believe that you really want to belong to me..." His words sounded insecure but his voice was firm.

"But... maybe this is not the right place... I mean how am I ever supposed to concentrate on work when we love each other for the first time in my office of all places?" Yes, that would definitely limit his productivity.   
"Let's not rush things. Why don't you get dressed? We go down and celebrate with the others and then... you come home with me and..." He swallowed, his accelerated heartbeat made speaking difficult. "... We will see what happens..."

"Hmmm, but I like the idea that you can't think of anything but me..." She opened the first button and drove her finger down his neck until she came across fabric. Then she leaned forward and kissed the exposed spot. Scrooge stood there like petrified his heart was beating so fast that he could hardly think. But finally Magica had mercy.  
She put one hand on his cheek and stroked lovingly through his sideburns. "But probably you're right, let's be reasonable... at least for the moment..." She drew his face closer to kiss him and then let him go to get dressed again. "However reasonable it may be to go out together where your whole family and friends are waiting. Fanatical admirer included..."

Scrooge's nervousness subsided somewhat when Magica was dressed again. He laughed in a good mood. "This is something completely different. I wouldn't be Scrooge McDuck if there wasn't a headline about me at least once a day." Magica gave him a meaningful look but had to laugh as well, she had often been the reason for the headline, so why not today? Even if in a different way than usual. Scrooge took her hand and led her out... 

"Besides, I don't think my family and friends will be particularly surprised... they may not understand why I feel this way for you, but... they know, at least they suspect it. I just saw Donald's face... not to mention Brigitta…"

He looked at her and she laughed briefly. "I have the same problem with my girlfriends... About half of the love potions I have ever used, they shoved at me... very subtle..."  
Scrooge buried his face laughing in one hand. "Were we really that obvious? And we didn't notice anything ourselves. How can the smartest of the smartiest be so stupid?" Magica gave him a long, meaningful look.   
"I hope you don't expect an answer to that now, you old show-off." Despite her expression only tender teasing swung in her voice. And perhaps also a little proud that this man now belonged to her. The toughest of the toughies. The smartest of the smartiest... 

"Don't get cheeky, witch." Scrooge admonished playfully while he offered her his arm.  
"I'm sorry, but cheek is standard if you want to be with a witch." Magica declared solemnly with an amused tone.

Scrooge knew that she would make his life a lot more complicated and crazier than it already was. He could hardly wait for it.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. Never!"

With these words they stepped arm in arm out into the sun, ready to face the next adventure that awaits them together.


End file.
